


Relieving Sins

by Kitra13



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Sticky Sex, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitra13/pseuds/Kitra13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when she feels past sins and failures creep up on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relieving Sins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cyberra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberra/gifts).



> Just a tidbit made up by my overactive mind.  
> Stole Titanium and GoldenRod from Cyberra. I needed someone to snuggle in my headspace, a bunny bounced by, and well... things escalated.

The large mech rumbled deeply, a single red optic taking in the sight of the strung up femme, suspended by hooks and chains forced through her armor. Energon flowed almost lazily out of the tears where the hooks and armor had been driven through her wrists. Black, and red trimmed armor, still as shiny as it had been before she had ended up here, was now illuminated by dimmed lights and the barely there luminescent glow of her very own lifeblood.  
It ran down cracks and tears in the glossy armor, highlighting many of the places that emitted nothing but pain for her sensory systems.  
Nothing of it fazed the much older mech, he watched with a sort of detached interest as she rose out of the almost stasis. A state he had introduced with all the vigor and maliciousness that had been necessary to make such a mess out of another. His wings flicked out behind his back, flaring to take everything in with an added sense.  
The femme whined lowly, purple, broken optics flickering to life in a dented and scratched up face. She twisted in her bindings, trying to move only to find that every twitch of her underpowered frame brought another jolt of pain lashing white hot over her processors. The mech, her captor, tormentor, watched impassively. He hadn't bothered fixing her legs or wings down. They were useless anyways as suspended as she was. And he knew without a doubt, she would never try taking flight in here, would never try to escape, no matter the torture inflicted. He had forced that promise out of her muddled processors after all.

She glanced up, unfocused gaze on the purple triple changer. There was something in that gaze, something one would call fear of continued pain, of this never ending, but he knew better by now. Fear was there yes, but not for the torture, she was afraid of being abandoned like this, of being left alone when she was most vulnerable. Of nobody being there when she passed away.  
Snorting the massive frame moved, firmly striding over, clawed fingers almost gently brushing over a dented cheek before digging into the side of her head, ripping into a set of sensor fins. Even if they barely had any use for her, she wasn't on battlefields anymore, never would be again. Now they were solely decorative, and a nice toy for him to play with.  
He growled deeply, his field flaring and pushing into hers with the pleasure her broken keen brought, her own field weakly pushed back, begging for it to end, begging for it to continue forever.  
He had spent a good two orns now, slowly inflicting injury upon injury, slowly accustoming her to the pain, making her want it. It was a never ending storm, encasing her spark, waiting to unleash it's full power, but holding back, to grow more and more. Maybe, he mused, it was time to add the other side to it, give her pleasure to throw her befuddled mind for a loop. 

Grinning like the mad mech he could be, he drew his hand back, only to force her entire frame, with a single calculated flat-handed strike to her chest, backwards. Right into an automatic claw. It closed like a vice around her chest, just below her sparking and twitching wings. It got him a broken cry of pain as she slumped in the claws hold, helplessly struggling against it. Groaning the femme tried to get her spinning processors to stop and fix on the purple mech again.  
The chains holding her arms up pulled them forward slightly, leaving them hanging at an angle. Smiling the large mech stepped after her, pressing his frame against her, one hand trailing down, gently tracing armor seams, claws dipping in to tease circuits and still intact energon lines. The black femme moaned, pressing into the touch as much as she could.  
Her wings flared, or tried to. They sagged back uselessly after a few twitching tries, drawing a chuckle from the older mech. He gently traced his free hand over the broken appendages, humming absently while he kept the touch just light enough to elicit pleasure instead of pain.  
He spent a few joors, doing nothing but slowly rousing pleasure across the broken frame, his expression giving nothing of his intentions away for the femme to recognize. There was no insanity, no maliciousness, only a calm centered presence fixed on the task at hand.

To her this could have taken mere breems or over a vorn, she didn't know the difference anymore, her sense of time lost from the many blows of electro whips, batons. From knives that had cut deep and shallow along her body. From his bare hands, claws ripping into armor, flat palms slapping her, leaving the dents and broken helm decorations behind.  
Right now those very hands were busy transforming all the pain signals from her body into pleasure, or at least a mixture of both.  
With a drawn out moan, fading into static as her vocalizer again ran out of charge, she weakly pressed her frame forward, against his. The pressure barely registered against his heavy armor, but he had noticed it and decided, since she had behaved so nicely, he might as well reward her.  
Valve and spike cover had snapped away a good joor or two ago, it made accessing the femme so much easier. Stepping away the large mech teased her rigid spike with a claw running along the underside of it, flicking the head before leaving it to twitch in need.  
Rumbling the mech moved along the wall cabinets, picking up this and that item, looking every now and then thoughtfully over to her before discarding some items again.  
Now his look turned positively malicious again as he sauntered over to her, distracting her with a gentle kiss that turned crushing quickly, he dominated her thoroughly, enjoying the way she begged for more, opening her mouth and giving him all the access he might desire.  
He used the distraction to fix an inhibitor over her spike, against the base, smiling into the kiss as she whined bitterly. Another small ring got fixed just below the head of the spike, drawing a whining moan from her as he let go of her mouth with a nip to her lower lip.

The ring stimulated the main sensor nodes of the spike. He chuckled as it twitched helplessly from the stimulation. Since It was no longer of interest to him, he knelt down, eying the glistening valve between battered legs that willingly spread for him. He listened as the femme snarled in frustration, while he lazily rubbed and teased the plating around her valve, neatly avoiding the equipment itself.  
He growled, a single claw pressing into the tight slick heat, teasing nodes. A faint whine came from above, a wordless begging for more. More that she would get soon enough. For now he withdrew his claw, pleased and pressed a spike-sized toy right into her twisting it when it was fully seated in her to fix the magnetic base plate against the valves rim. 

He shifted away from her, settling his massive frame comfortably on a nearby throne like chair. Grinning as the black frame twisted helplessly in pleasure. The toy in her valve expanding, vibrating and pulsing against every node, even the deepest, that only rarely got attention.

He leaned back comfortably, smiling at his mate when the golden mech quietly entered the room and draped his lean frame across his more massive mate. The purple mech growled possessively, groping the golden frame. His mate was no less possessive, trailing hands in pleasurable paths across the purple silver armor. The older mech didn't bother teasing his mate for too long, letting his spike cover snap aside at the same time his mates valve was bared. The golden mech sank down on the large spike with a satisfied groan. 

The black femme watched it all, bound and in a mixture of pain and pleasure that drove her insane. She couldn't take her optics off of her tormentor and his mate, unable to ignore the coupling of the two, the pleasure rolling off of them in waves, overwhelming her own field. She had already shorted her vocalizer out again, so despite the crying and keening, moaning and whimpering that left her processors, she was muted, condemned to watching silently. 

The purple mech grinned, enjoying his mate as much as the helplessly writhing femme. Only after both mechs had shared an overload did they untangle from each other, the golden mech curiously wandered over, kneeling in front of the femme and taking her spike into his mouth, sucking with a purr on it. His mate followed more slowly, chuckling at the helpless expression the femme held, begging her captor silently for some form of relief.

The purple mech shook his head, leaving his mate to torturing the femme in a much different way than he had the past two orns.  
He stroked the golden head, bobbing back and forth, fondly. Smiling he leaned close and covered the mouth stretched in a muted keen with his own, indulging in a drawn out deep kiss. His claws trailed around her trapped torso, digging painfully into the wing joints. 

The golden mech giggled when he pulled away, removing the fake spike from the femmes valves as he did so. The larger mech growled and pulled the femmes legs up and pressed his spike into her, setting a punishing pace that had her purple optics flickering offline, but he knew that she wasn't out of it yet. It would be a while before he would allow stasis to claim her. Until then, he would frag the living daylights out of her frame. 

When she dropped into stasis another orn later, nothing of her defining features was left. Her armor removed entirely, her face dented and bruised into an unrecognizable shape, one optic cut out with medical precision, the other simply crushed by another blow to the head.  
Yet, the purple mech thought, she would come back for more. It might be a few vorns until next time, or a lot more than that. She would be back for torture that brought her as close to death as possible. So close that until reawakening, she would never know the difference between deep medical stasis and death itself.  
Not that she liked waking up after these meetings, it always meant having a medic yelling her into submission. Though she preferred the yelling to the more quiet version. 

Stormbringer purred when she curled up in her berth after the medics finally released her. Several orns had been spent on putting her frame back to rights, an expensive procedure that she would have to pay for all on her own, not that she would ever mind it.  
Right now though, she would enjoy a box of way too sweet energon goodies and the giant pillow pile that covered her berth and supported her sore frame just right. She was already missing Titaniums claws playing her frame like an instrument, but the large triple changer would refuse her for a long time to come. Understandably so. She knew the ancient mech didn't mind these trysts, but they weren't something he would start doing on a regular basis. It was too dangerous.  
It still surprised her that this was possible in the midst of the Knights of Light, and the righteous population of New Crystal City. But who was she to complain? 

The pain, the pleasure, it all coalesced into something untouchable, something that again and again made her seek these encounters. Only for the relieve they brought from the terrors of her own failures, of all the life she had taken a long time ago. A way out of the insanity that threatened to overwhelm her, whenever the old souls came back to haunt her.


End file.
